It is often desirable, or even required, that a bed of a pickup truck includes a cover to protect any contents within the vehicle bed from the weather or theft. There are numerous designs of bed covers available in the market. However, current vehicle bed covers require mounting devices to the vehicle that incur permanent holes, brackets, or marks on the vehicle. This prevents the previous bed covers to be used on leased vehicles; or to be easily transferred from one vehicle to another.
In addition, current bed covers do not allow for conversion of the vehicle bed when the bed cover is installed.